An unknown feeling
by Milliana Lovewoods
Summary: Suzumiya Mayumi, Seri' s cousin sister comes to Japan to study in Japan' s medical college . But unknown to her , a danger as well as love is chasing her. (Very bad at summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first k anime fan fiction**

CHAPTER ONE

"Mayumi I guess you should just stay with me at the headquarters of Sceptre 4. I am sure Captain won't mind. " Seri said to her cousin sister . "No Seri nii -san .It's not a problem of you people minding it . It's just that when I can live alone then why should I trouble others" Mayumi said as she unpacked her things in her new flat . Mayumi came to Japan to complete her training as doctor . She would go to any limits to save a person's life b. Since she was not any king's clansman or a strain ,she can't save them from getting injured but can heal their injury by becoming a doctor . Seri , her cousin tried to persuade her to stay at the headquarters but she didn't want to be dependent on someone. " If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact. me. " Seri said as she took her overcoat from the nearby table and waved her goodbye.

 **AT HEADQUARTERS**

Awashima Seri was in her Sceptre 4 uniform walking through the corridor of the headquarters. "Captain , may I come in." Seri asked The Blue King's permission while entering the large office. Munakata nodded in response. " Yeah please . " Reisi got up from his rotating chair and turned around to face the window. "I have got news that a strain with a terrifying ability has been killing humans by separating their limbs from them . I want you to investigate regarding this matter and put a end to this as soon as possible. I don't want innocent people dying everyday in such horrible way ." " Yes captain. " Seri said in her attentive position. Seri turned around to take but Reisi voice stopped her. " Awashima San ,you said that you will be talking to your cousin regarding her staying here. So what's the result ?" Reisi asked Seri as he turned around to face her.

" Yes, I talked to her but she refused. She didn't want to trouble anyone. " Seri said.

"I see . That means that your sister does not like to stay with us." Reisi said with a grin in his face.

" No Captain it's not like that. She is just ... " Seri tried to defend her only to be interrupted by her **Captain.**

" That's fine. You give me her address . I will go and talk to her . After all she is your family and she is new to this country. If something happens to her by chance then I don't want to be held responsible for not protecting the clansman's family. " Reisi said in his monotonous voice.

Seri thought sarcastically' How considerate' " Yeah captain"

Seri said said as she bowed her head and took her leave.

 **AT MAYUMI'S APARTMENT**

 **Mayumi** was sitting on the couch of her living room with a pile of medical books. She got up to take a glass of water to erase her thirst. She was pouring the water in the glass only to be paused by a ring of her doorbell. She kept the water jug on the kitchen counter and went to open the door. On opening the door she saw a man with midnight black hair with rectangular lens of spectacles on lavender coloured eyes. She didn't open the door fully as to save herself from any kind of danger from a stranger .

" Yes ,how can I help you ?" The light brown haired (like Tatara) girl asked him.

" You must be Awashima San's cousin, Suzumiya Mayumi. I am the captain of Sceptre 4 Munakata Reisi " Reisi said with a charming smile on his face. Mayumi opened the door fully to let Reisi enter the living room of her flat.

"Well I heard that you refused the offer of staying in our headquarters" Reisi said as he took his seat on the nearest couch.

Mayumi stared at him for a second " Well, I didn't refuse it . It's just that it was not required. Plus, when I can stay here on my own, then why should I trouble others. " Mayumi said with a smile on her face.

" I see. That means you didn't like the offer or is it that you didn't like the one who offered you" Reisi said while adjusting his glasses .

" Oh no, you have got it wrong. I really appreciate your offer but I just can't take favour from my cousin's colleague when it's about staying at someone's place. " Mayumi said while rubbing her hands together nervously.

" I see so that means you prefer to stay here rather than stay at our place. " Mayumi looked at Reisi with nervousness in her eyes.

" You ... you can say that " Mayumi replied . Reisi got up from the couch and proceeded towards her.

" But I thought that you are new to this place. Someone can attack you at your house ,rob it or even rape you. I am sure you don't want that to happen "

" I don't think so . After all you also live here in Japan but you didn't attack me or did any stuffs like that "

" What if I was not the captain of the Sceptre 4 but someone who wants nothing but pleasure from a young lady like you " Reisi said as he slowly came towards her. Mayumi became a bit nervous. Her body started responding to him automatically by moving back.

" What are you talking about .I ...ahh !" Mayumi trailed off as her back already came in contact with the wall of her living room. Reisi stood in front of her so close that even if Mayumi tried to escape then that would be a futile attempt. Reisi brought his face so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She tried to use her hands to push him away but he caught them and placed them on either side of her head. " What happened ? You just said that something like that will never happen. Le met see how you can stop me from raping you. " Mayumi was trying to break free but it was useless. Reisi brought his face closer to her neck and nuzzled against it . Mayumi shivered under him .It was going too far. She felt really helpless as she was unable to push him away .

" Stop it ! . " Mayumi shouted . Reisi moved back as he thouhgt it was enough for her and freeing her. " I guess now you realized that what can happen to you if you stay here alone. " Reisi said staring at her with a smile. Mayumi was afraid to look at him. " But th... this is not fair .I mean you are indirectly forcing me to stay at your place. "

" You are indirectly asking me to continue my previous action " Reisi said as he brought his face closer to her. He was really enjoying it .He clearly amused at the girl's embarrassment.

" Seems like you did not unpack your luggage completely. " He said as looked around. " Good. Then it won't be difficult to transport your belongings from here. " Mayumi tried to interrupt but Reisi interrupted her noticing her hesitation. " Is there something that you want to say ? " Reisi asked her in a tone of Shall-I - continue - my - previous- action. Mayumi shook her head in an embarrassed manner.

" Hurry up and get ready .I will drop you off at the headquarters. " Reisi offered.

"Oh no, " Reisi gave her a look. " I mean I have to go to college right now. "

" Fine. Then in that case I will make arrangements for moving your luggage and other belongings to the headquarters and then I will send a car to pick you up from the college "

" Oh no that won't be required. I can come on my own. You just tell me the loca"

" You still have the courage to deny my offer ? " Reisi asked rather warned.

"So...sorry " Mayumi apologized as she looked down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ( My line break doesn't work)

(TIME SKIP)

Seri walked down the stairs along with the third - in - commander ,Fushimi Saruhiko discussing about the strain' s case .Just then Mayumi entered through the entrance. " Hey Mayumi, what are you doing here ? " Seri asked in a surprising tone ." Why ? Didn't your captain tell you that he came to my place and how he forced me to stay here " . Mayumi said annoyingly. " He forced you ? '' Seri asked confusingly. " I don't think so you should be surprised .What he says ,it won't even take him a picosecond to do it ". Fushimi commented. " For the first time you are correct Fushimi " Reisi came in the scene as he climbed down the stairs .Mayumi removed her gaze from them . Reisi spared a glance at her . He was really amused at her reaction. " Looks like Your sister is not really happy with my decision. ? " " Oh no Captain ,she is just tired . " Seri said trying to lower the heat in the situation. " I guess you should just go to your room and take some rest. The meal will be sent to your room."

Mayumi didn't respond to him and turned to Seri. " Onii -san ,if you don't have any problem then can you show me to the room. " Seri nodded in response and asked her to follow her leaving Reisi and Fushimi alone . " Ne kaichou, why is it that you have got that girl to our headquarters. You know very well if she lives here her life might be in danger. "

" Why is it that you are so worried about her ? And as for her living here at our headquarters ,then I think she is much more safer here as she will be under our surveillance " . Reisi flashed him a smile and left leaving Fushimi with narrowed eyes glaring at him.

 **END. WELL MY STORY WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES . NUMBER OF REVIEWS IS DIRECTLY PROPORTIONAL TO TO SPEED OF UPDATES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

"Your boss is so mean, heartless and selfish . I hate it when I can't do things according to my own wish " Mayumi criticized the captain in front of his own lieutenant . " Well , I already asked you before to stay with me here . If you had listened to me at that time I guess you wouldn't have to be so pissed off at my captain" Seri said as she took a sip of her favourite drink in the cafeteria of her headquarters . "Oh no I should appreciate him for letting me stay, oh sorry, for forcing me to stay at this place to which I am not really used to . Everywhere I go , I would be followed by a man in blue and my colleagues of my college would ask me "hey is it your new friend . Could you just give me his number. " and thanks to their good looks which acts like a magnet pulling all the girls not towards them but ME ! " Mayumi shouted last word by slamming on the table attracting everyone's attention in the cafeteria . Seri looked around her and then towards Mayumi. "Well I don't know about your colleagues but my colleagues are certainly disturbed by your outburst " Mayumi looked around and realized that everyone's eyes were on her. Mayumi cooled down and sipped the coffee from her cup. "Sorry , I ...I did not mean to shout like that. I just can't take this anymore." Seri looked at her with soft eyes. She kept her hand on her consoling her. "Look, I know you are really shy around people whom you don't know. And that makes you really uncomfortable. But Mayumi, this is Japan, not your home place New York where people will come and ask you whether you are comfortable here. You need to create your own presence, own image on your own. I hope you can understand what I am saying." Mayumi thought for a moment. Perhaps she is right. " You are right. I should also look at the positive side that I am living with you " The two cousins smiled at each other. Mayumi looked at her watch.

" Okay I guess you should leave or else your superiors might get angry. " Seri said as she didn't drank the remaining drink from her glass.

"Nah ,I don't think so cause my supervisor is very nice and kind. Plus, he always covers for me whenever I am late for my class"

"So you really have a crush on him. "

"A little but he is 27and I am just twenty but anyways I get to work with him. But don't you have any crush on anyone here"

"Not yet."

'Yeah cause your co-workers are very much younger than you and your boss is the only one who is older than you with whom no one can stay for a moment' Mayumi murmured to herself.

"Did you say something ? " Seri asked her unsure of what she said.

"No. Nothing. Anyways I should get going"

"So Awashima-san , you are here spending some quality time with your sister, huh?

Reisi's voice attracted the attention of the two females towards him.

" Captain I...I was just.. "

"She just came here to see me off . I feel extremely alone while being here so she just came here to accompany me." Mayumi said defending her sister.

"Don't worry Suzumiya -san, I won't punish Awashima -san for talking to you. I just wanted to discuss some details about the case that was under her supervision " Reisi said while adjusting his glasses. He turned to Seri to discuss about the case."Awashima -san ,Fushimi -san has tracked down the location of the strain that had been killing people by separating their limbs from them. His name is Sojiro Hitsugaya. "

Mayumi didn't really pay attention to their conversation. She just wondered that for how long she has to stay here at her sister's place. She never needed anyone's help. After her parents death rather accident, she never wanted to be a liability at anyone. She knows that her sister and her aunt and uncle has always thought of her as one of the family members but she always wanted to do things on her own. She had been studying in the medical college with the help of scholarship she got from the top medical college at Japan. She had also got a flat at rent very easily but because of some stupid she had to depend on her sister. Worst situation, that she is being sheltered by her sister's boss .She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible . She picked up the coffee mug from the table and sipped the coffee from it .

"Won't you go with us captain ? " Seri asked her captain seeing him in his informal clothes.

"No Awashima-san, I would be accompanying Miss Suzumiya to her college" Mayumi choked on her coffee after hearing Reisi's answer. She was really coughing badly . "Mayumi , are you alright ?" Seri asked her in a concerned tone. "Looks like Suzumiya-san doesn't want me to accompany her ." Reisi commented . Mayumi cooled down after a minute .

"No it's... it's not like that . I mean you don't have to take trouble . Why should you abandon your task and do meaningless things like that ? "Mayumi said in a nervous tone . She has to stop him from going with her. If he goes with her then their will be no end to questions showering on her by her female colleagues.

"Don't worry Miss Suzumiya , it's not any kind of trouble. After all Awashima-san is very efficient. She can handle the case very well. She never disappoints me. Or shall I put it this that you think that I am very much capable of doing this job as compared to Awashima-san" Reisi said while smirking down at her.

Mayumi was cornered. Now she had no excuse. Even if she had , that cannot become the reason of making her sister upset. Mayumi looked at Seri who was staring at her with suspicious eyes. "It's not like that. I just...I mean ...ok. I will go and get my stuffs" Mayumi gave up arguing. She left cafeteria without looking at anyone, cursing Reisi for his cunningness.

* * *

Reisi and unfortunately for Mayumi were together in a limo. Reisi was talking to Awashima regarding the case while Mayumi was admiring the nature outside the window. Mayumi had always been nature loving person. Whenever she was sad or angry , she would go out to her garden back in New York. She really missed those days that she spent in New York. " So you are a nature lover, huh ?" Reisi's voice broke the silence in the limo . "Yeah , I do love it . It's the only thing that makes me forget all of my pain. Whenever I would be really sad or angry , the pleasures of nature would console me" Mayumi said still looking out of the window . "So you must love flowers ? " Reisi asked her who was engrossed in her sparkling and soft eyes . "Very much .And my favourite one is the white daisy . They have got the best fragrance ever. It not only .." Mayumi trailed off as she realized that she had spoken too much than asked and that too with a person whom she dislikes.

"What happened ? Did you just realize that you were not supposed to speak too much or is it that you want me know more about you ? "Reisi smirked at her. Mayumi became red with embarrassment . She glared at Reisi and looked out of the window. 'Cool down Mayumi, cool down ' Mayumi told herself mentally. "Suzumiya-san You don't have to tell me anything about you. I have already all the information regarding you and your family and friends. " Reisi said as he stared down at her.

"I know. Seri nii told me that you just have a bad habit of sticking your nose into everyone's life." Mayumi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. " Oh my, is that the way Awashima-san thinks of me . I must say I never realized that , that Awashima who is sincerely committed to her work would criticize me like this" Reisi said as he turned himself fully to face her.

Mayumi became nervous. Her sister didn't say it this way . She was the one who modified the sentence that way to express her own feelings. "No. It's not Seri nii . She didn't say it like that In fact I told this in my way. She has been always admiring you. Trust me she looks at you like an inspirational model" Mayumi went on blabbering that way for saving her sister from being kicked out of her job.

"Don't worry. Suzumiya-san. I won't sack your sister. I knew you just wanted me to know my place." Mayumi's limits of anger were breaking. "What fun do you have by teasing me ?" Mayumi shouted at him. "It's the fun Suzumiya-san . I really like the way you fall into my trap and try to get out of that. I could have tried that with your sister but she too much committed to her work" Reisi answered her question very calmly. "Oh really then why don't get married as soon as possible and irritate your her instead of me" Mayumi took out all her anger on him at once.

"Oh so you are really getting angry now. May be I was too hard on you . Anyways at what will you be leaving from your work. I need to be there to pick you up" Reisi asked her rather changed the topic to calm her down

"That's none of your business. Plus , you won't be able to come at that time. My shift will start 8 and end at 1Am . So you shouldn't bother yourself" Mayumi said by sitting calmly and looked at her time table in cell phone." Don't worry Miss Suzumiya-san . Sceptre-4"s duty is to protect the civilians of the country . We have to work 24hours a day to make sure that everyone is safe in our country "

"You don't have to ensure my safety. I can come on my own. Plus who will wait for me at 1 am to hurt me"

"That can be me "

Mayumi was bit surprised with Reisi's answer. When she turned around to look at him, his face was just couple of inches away from her. "What do you mean ? You can't use your old action against me." Mayumi tried to push him away but Reisi caught her hands in his. Her back was pressed against the window ."You really think ,you could get away from the captain of the Sceptre-4 by physical combat. " His hands went up to her arms gripping them tightly. Mayumi tried to move him away from him by applying force on his chest with the help of her hands. The windows of the car had been closed by curtains. Reisi got his face near her neck such that his nose was nuzzling against her white skin. Mayumi was surprisingly not shouting cause she knew it's useless. "Stop it , Munakata-san I know you are just doing this to teach me a lesson but I won't give up" Mayumi said with a hint of fear in her 's grip on her hand loosened and he moved his face back to face Mayumi which was couple of inches away from her.

"I see then I have to change the plan" Reisi said with a smile. Mayumi was a bit confused. Suddenly she was pushed on the other side of the limo on the seat such that she was laying underneath Reisi in a sleeping position. Her arms were still being gripped by him. "What the hell ?" Mayumi cursed.

"You invited this on yourself" Reisi said. He placed her hands above her head caging them with his one hand. The other hand slipped underneath her white top rubbing over her stomach. Mayumi kept on squirming under him. Reisi was enjoying it. Her skin was really soft. His hands were just about to reach the bra, just then the limo stopped declaring that they have reached the destination. The doors unlocked themselves . Reisi let go of her and said " I guess you have learnt your lesson , Mayumi. Hopefully ,I don't have to give you another lesson which is going to be very hard for you to take."

Mayumi groomed herself properly so that she does not enter the college as a mess. " You really are a bastard Munakata Reisi" Mayumi got down the limo after cursing him.

* * *

 **I MUST SAY I DID NOT MEAN YEARLY UPDATES BY "SLOW UPDATES" . BUT I AM IN ALWAYS FOLLOWED BY THE STRES OF EXAMS . I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE KIKED THE STORY OR WOULD LIKE TO READ IT CAUSE I EXPECT THE READERS TO BE MAD AT ME.**

 **ANYWAYS THANK YOU SAFA56BMC FOR REVIEWING.**


End file.
